To Be A Hero
by fallingandsoaring
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself in another universe. He's desperate to get back to his own to save the people he cares about, but he needs help. Will this universes' Iron Man be up for the task?
1. Betrayal

**A/N:** So the idea for this fanfic came from watching the trailers for _Spider-Man: Far From Home _(prior to actually watching the movie). While this story takes place during _Far From Home_, it doesn't follow everything. Essentially, Peter still went on a class trip to Europe with his friends and Mysterio is still the main villain (who is actually from a different universe-but more on that later). Hopefully everything that did and didn't happen will become clearer as this story progresses.

Also, so sorry, but I'm probably going to be a bit on the slow side with updates. I'll try my best though!

* * *

"I told you to stay out of the way," Mysterio said, shooting another green beam at Peter. The kid quickly swung to the right and dodged the light. "You should have listened."

"You know I can't do that, Beck," Peter said. He shot a web and hit Mysterio straight on. The villain stumbled back but quickly disintegrated the webs and slammed Peter into the wall.

"Why be a hero? Your aunt, your friends, your girl…you'll lose _every_ single one, just like your beloved mentor Tony Stark." The real Mysterio disappeared as images of May, Ned, MJ, and Tony appeared on the floor in front of Peter looking fragile and scared. Peter's heart dropped, and he stumbled over to them.

"Peter…why didn't you help us?" MJ asked weakly. She had propped herself up on her elbow, the side of her shirt stained with blood. Peter turned to Tony, and seeing the pain in his mentor's eyes brought him back to the battle against Thanos…of watching the reactor light dim and fade out in front of him while knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Then Peter's eyes drifted to May and Ned who were looking back at him with expressions of disappointment. _They're not real, they're not real. _

"No. No, you're wrong. I'll protect them _without_ wearing a dome for a face." The illusions of his loved ones faded and Mysterio reappeared, slamming right into Peter.

"That's what you say. Until you can't."

"You wouldn't know. You're not a hero." Peter threw Mysterio off of him and immediately webbed him up with his web shooters. Mysterio didn't move, and Peter cautiously walked over to the villain. "I thought you were here to help us." Peter tried to keep his voice strong and emotionless, but a hint of the betrayal he felt leaked into his words. Beck had been his friend-had helped him-and it had turned out to all be a façade.

"Yeah. It's really unfortunate for your universe that all they have to rely on to save them _is a kid_. At least I can pretend to, and voila, they'll all be tricked into thinking I'm their new savior. Who needs Avengers when they have me?"

"They'll never believe you." Silence. Peter knelt down next to Mysterio. Why hadn't he evaporated the webs? Was this another illusion?

"Did Stark not teach you anything? The only reason for useless chatter in a battle..." Mysterio and the webs vanished completely. "…is for distraction."

"Wha-?" Peter jumped up and wheeled around, finding Mysterio standing proudly. With a wave of his hands, a portal appeared behind the spiderling. Mysterio flung himself at Peter, but Peter quickly dodged his advance. That Mysterio disappeared into the air, and then another shot a laser at Peter. Peter tried to move out of the way, but it caught him in the side. With a wince, Peter tried to ignore the pain and focus on Mysterio, but his spider senses warned him too late of the real Mysterio knocking him off of his feet and into the portal.

"So long, Parker." Mysterio faded from view, replaced by a blur of scenery and colors that soon faded to black.

* * *

Peter woke up alone in an alleyway. There was a faint hum of traffic and other city sounds, and as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon, Peter could see buildings that he recognized. He was no longer in Europe; he was back in Queens. There was no Mysterio-or anyone for that matter. While familiar, something also felt…different. Something was off. With his mask still on, Peter peered out into the city street.

Instead of the shrines and memorials of Iron Man that had popped up everywhere since Thanos' demise, Peter's eyes found a faded piece of graffiti featuring Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Black Widow with X's over their faces. The quote "Heroes? More like ZEROS" was written alongside them.

"What?" Peter mumbled to himself as he walked up to the art, scanning nearby buildings to see if there were any more littering the walls. There weren't. "Uh, Karen?"

"Yes Peter?" He breathed a sigh of relief; at least Karen was still with him.

"You're still here! Where are we?"

"It appears Beck sent you to another universe. But you are in Queens, New York."

"Okay…is there a way to get back? Back to my universe?"

"I'm sorry Peter, I do not..have the data for that..." Karen's voice grew softer, as if fading out. Maybe he didn't have Karen after all.

"Karen? Are you still there?"

"Sorry…Peter…malfunction…seems…"

"Karen? Please…"

No response; he didn't even have Karen on this one.

Peter glanced back at the vandalism on the wall. Maybe they weren't idolized, but this universe at least had heroes that he was familiar with. And there was Iron Man…maybe this universe still had a Tony Stark.

The Mysterio illusion fresh in his mind, Peter collapsed against the wall with the graffiti. How could he face another Tony again? What if this one was as harsh and protective about becoming a superhero? Peter wouldn't be able to argue with him; Peter understood it all now and would do anything to return to his neighborhood Spider-Man days. He took off his mask, taking in every detail as he enjoyed the fresh air across his face. The design was almost as unfamiliar as this universe; he missed the red and blue of his typical suit.

Despite how he felt, Peter knew he needed to get back to his universe. Beck wanted glory, and he would do anything to get it. He was going to destroy Europe...and that was where Ned and MJ were, along with the rest of Peter's classmates and many other innocent people. He couldn't let that happen. Plus, Beck knew Peter's identity. Whose to say he wouldn't go after others he cared about, like Aunt May, Happy, Morgan, and Pepper?

He had been out of his element outside of Queens, and he was definitely out of his league in another universe. Peter had no clue how these multiverses worked, but Tony was a hero; how could that be different here? Peter would go and see him; surely he could get to the tower in under an hour. If it was still in the same place in Manhattan, that is. While he would do anything to see his mentor again, Peter assured himself this wasn't a personal trip: Tony was the smartest person he knew, he would be the best chance at finding a way back to Peter's own universe.


	2. Finding Help

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait for this! After watching Far From Home, I was inspired to add/change a few things (including the first chapter, so you might want to reread that). Another thing that I wanted to mention: I'm not very familiar with multiverses, so this probably won't follow any rules that you might know.

Thank you so much to everyone who's read/following/reviewed this story so far! I appreciate it!

* * *

Peter soared through the city; while he was intent on getting straight to the tower, he couldn't help but notice a few changes. Some things were exactly the way they were in his universe, but others were different. Delmar's apparently didn't exist here; instead, it appeared to be a pizza shop. His apartment building, however, looked the same. Peter was tempted to look in…how was he faring in this universe? What about Aunt May? Maybe…Peter halted, and swung himself over the building. What if, somehow, Uncle Ben was still alive in this universe? Peter hesitated…he had no business checking in, but it would only take a second. What harm could it cause? He climbed down to the seventh floor.

The window to Peter's apartment was open. Peter peered inside, only to find it wasn't his room anymore. There wasn't a desk loaded with second-hand electronics he had snatched from the dumpster (or the newer tech Tony had gifted him), the bed he usually slept on, the geeky science posters he loved. It was just a bare room that didn't seem to be used at all.

Peter shook his head and continued on his way. It was stupid of him to want to see Uncle Ben again anyway; it's not like he could bring him back with him, and he needed focus on getting back to stop Mysterio. Peter's eye then caught sight of a statue, near the capital.

"I need to stop getting distracted…" Peter mumbled to himself, but he came to another stop on top of a building that viewed the statue perfectly.

It was a statue of him-of Spider-Man. Flowers, candles, and artwork encircled the statue. There were only a few people rushing by, so Peter crawled down the building to get a closer look.

"In memory of Queens' Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman-for being a hero when others couldn't."

Peter frowned, then pushed off the building and continued to the tower, determined on no more side stops. His body was sore and battered after the fight with Mysterio, and now he was lost in thought. What had happened in this universe?

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his lab. He had intended to work to distract himself like he always did, but he couldn't keep focused. His attention quickly found the liquor he kept stashed in the fridge he had installed a few years earlier. No one else was in the tower tonight, and it's not like anyone would be surprised if they stopped by and saw him like this. In fact, they probably expected it, which was why they didn't check in. He poured himself a glass and turned on the TV. The news lit up the screen.

"It's been exactly three years since we lost Captain America and Spider-Man to the battle, and fans are remembering the heroes…" The reporter's voice faded as Tony downed the rest of his glass, set it down, and massaged his temple. Of course the day had been on the back of his mind throughout the whole day, but seeing others mention it only made it worse.

A click at the door and Tony turned his head to the unexpected sound. At the entrance to the lab stood a man in a black superhero suit, although the eyes for the mask reminded him of the suits he designed for Spider-Man. The suit looked real, and it was even torn in some places and tinged with blood and dirt.

"What type of sick joke is this?" Tony said darkly. He stood up and took a few steps towards the person. "Idolize the kid, fine. Make a spin-off suit, fine. But why come here?" He seemed more sad than angry. "How'd you even get in here anyways? The security protocol should've stopped you."

The person in the black suit reached for their mask and pulled it off. The glass Tony was holding dropped to the floor, shattering the glass to pieces. Under the mask was Peter Parker.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, both at a loss for words.

"Pete?" Tony mentally questioned his own sobriety for a moment, but surely one glass of whiskey wouldn't create hallucinations that looked as real as this.

After seeing Tony's face everywhere except in person for the past few months, it was surreal to see him alive and well, standing in front of him with an expression similar to when they reunited at the final battle against Thanos. Peter almost wondered if he was still stuck in Mysterio's illusions, but he tried to shake off the thought. He never wanted to go through that again. It had been a long, crazy day, and hearing Tony's voice say his shortened name, Peter walked up to his mentor and wrapped him in a hug. Tony hesitated, then wrapped his arms around the kid as well.

"What…how are you…?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'm not…I mean I am Peter Parker, but I'm from another universe! But I'm kinda stuck, and thought maybe you-or another Avenger-could help. I have some ideas, but…" _I don't want to go through this alone._

"A multiverse...but I thought that was purely theoretical."

"So did I! But then Beck came…and I mean, he's not the most trustworthy person _at all_, but I'm here. So he must have been right? And the Avengers messed with the quantum realm, so it makes sense." There was a silence.

"Look, kid. This seems really intriguing and all, and I don't know what it's like on your universe…but here, we're not heroes. And if you're anything like the Peter Parker in this universe, then believe me: you're better off without my help." Tony eyed Peter warily, instantly regretting his harsh tone. Even if this kid wasn't the Peter he knew, he still looked like him. He seemed a little younger too, and Tony couldn't help but sympathize for the kid, especially since it looked like he had been through hell.

Peter looked down at his wrists, fiddling with his web shooters. After mistakenly putting his trust in Beck, he didn't want to be let down again. Tony had always been there for him…but this wasn't Tony. But he seemed so similar, it hurt. "I messed up. Badly. My friends and lots of innocent people are in danger because I was stupid and trusted someone I shouldn't have. And I know you're not him, but you're the closest thing I have to a…to an ally here." Peter looked up at Tony, who was listening to him intently. "And okay, sure, maybe here you're not a hero. I don't know what happened here, but even in my universe, you faced backlash all your life. Sure, some people hated you, but to most, you're still a hero. You inspired people. You inspired me, even before I got these powers. "

"Then why not wait for your universes' Tony Stark to swoop in and save the day?"

Peter's face fell, and Tony immediately could tell something had happened. "Because he's gone."

"You know what? Fine. I'll help you. But first, we're going to the Medbay to bandage you up and get you a change of clothes. Then we can meet up in the lab, and you can tell me what happened and what we need to do. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter smiled at Tony, and walked towards the elevator. Tony hadn't had anyone look at him with such admiration in a long time, and he was worried that the kid was expecting too much. He had already let one Spider-Man down, and he really didn't want to do the same to another.


End file.
